A LETTER TO KONOKA
by I CAN READ YOUR- SOUL
Summary: if you were setsuna, and you wish to splat all your feelings to the princess lover what would you say?
1. Chapter 1

A LETTER TO KONOKA

* * *

setsuna sat at her desk ...in her dorm thoughs raced threw her head 

her heart pounded at the sight of a picture of konoka

she quickly reached for a paper

(ojama...konoka-san i only wish to hold you as the distance between us makes me want to be closer

to you ...the danger the forbbideness of ower lives makes my exsisting feelings stronger , my sanatiy is only limited to how much control i have when am around you .

theres secrets i only wish to share but feel like that if i tell you it will only make us grow apart ,

i give my life for you at any moment to ...to ...lov...Hey remember that time...huh look

theres more i wanna say soo...much more ...but ower time is short and if i ever die i want you to know

al protect you not because i have to but only cause...i

KONOKA ...i wanna kiss you like tomorrow like it is ower last day in this world

faceing a thousand demons but there is one that i cant beat and thats my own and if i dont soon

i will loose you and all that i fight for all that I LOVE.

forgive me konoka for i love you with all that i am i hope that you love me the same .)

Setsuna sat back in her chair head looking up at the ceilling as tears ran from her eyes as they closed slowly ...

the blood now dripping from her wound stop flowing ...and the night went still


	2. lettter to reminisce

A LETTER TO REMINISCE

konoka sat up in the night , with a feeling only to see chibi setsuna floating infront of her

she smiled "se-chan...huh" ????????

she noticed that chibi setsuna looked diffrent more ghost like pooofff in a flash she vanished

dropping a letter on the floor.

the words that was written brang tears to her eyes as she burst out of the dorm running down the hallway to setsunas room...

as she ran to the door that was sightly open, konoka looked at her hand dripping red

"se-chan are...are you here?" she looked as she saw a desk and a open window with small blood smears of finger prints.

konoka ran to the window as she found a feather resting on the sill

she stared out into the night sky.

were did setsuna go?


	3. To save a sechan

TO SAVE A SE-CHAN

* * *

bare foot and in her pajamas, 

konoka ran ...her heart beating faster and faster ...at the thought of setsuna ...hurt and alone!

she ran up and down the halls ...as she stoped cause she was short of breath,

"were...were is se-chan..."

she looked down into the court yard were she saw on the steps near the magi statue

setsuna leening in a pile of her own feathers ...

konoka ran as fast as she could to get to the second floor

with a light heart "se-chan"

"STAY AWAY" setsuna shouted in a angry scream

konoka stoped and approched slowly tears running , as she didnt expect that sort of reply

she droped to her knees ...as she put her hands on setsunas face and looked at her pain expresstion.

with a frog in her throwt from crying

"se-chan ...your hurt"

"please ojama-sama i dont wish for you to see me this way!"

SMACK

konoka broke down crying even harder slapping setsuna across the face... she looked at konoka in a surprized sorta way.

"whats wrong with you se-chan even in death you ...you ... cant even!!!!"

setsuna grindding her teeth trying to hold back her tears

"there is nothing we can do now" she shouted

konoka grabed onto setsuna embraceing her tightly as they both cryed, than konoka felt a wiggle in her pocket chamo squrmed out ,

"baka whats with all the screaming" he grumbled

"huh...chamo...thats it # se-chan we can do a pracito"

"konoka-san "

"please se-chan ...i know you want to live ...live here with me " she smiles softly

"PRACITOOOOOOOO"

konoka an setsunas lips met and the entire area shinned with a swarm of bright white light

as it cleared they stared into each others eyes.

"your alright now ...se-chan"

setsuna smiled as konoka giggled

"kono-chan can i ask a favor...can i get that letter back ????"

END

* * *

I wanna thank some of you for reading this emotional ride !!!!! but if it wasent for your comments i would have just left it as a letter

but i never been encouraged to write a endding for this SOOO BECAUSE OF YOU konoka and setsuna stayed together!

think about that?


End file.
